


Murder?

by dat_fab_unicorn_doe



Category: I guess - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: F/M, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_fab_unicorn_doe/pseuds/dat_fab_unicorn_doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know nothing about k-pop but I am writing this for a friend though so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder?

_modu nal duryeowohae so I’m untouchable man_  
_  
geunde ne jinsimeun wae gyeolguge nal geobu motae_

_sumeoseo humchyeobodaga kkamjjak nollaji (Who?)_

_negen antinomi gateun nan ne jonjaeui ilbu(How we do?)_

_nal geudaero badadeuryeo_

_neoui duryeoun geokjeongeun jeobeoduryeom_

_nega gyeondilmanhan gotongeul nuryeo_

_deo gipi ppajyeodeureo_

_neol mamdaero gajigo nora nae soneseo mamkkeot nora_

_domanggajima neon yeongwonhi maemdora_

_You can call me monster._  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It was a nice cool summer day, the kind of day that it seems only comes once in a lifetime. Emily and Chanyeol were walking through the plaza. Emily looked down at their intertwined hands. All she could think of was how much she absolutely **_HATED_  **him. She disliked everything about him the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he would always dye his hair, the way his fandom shipped him with other members of the group.  _ **HOW DARE THEY  **_. This was her unofficial official husband _how dare they not acknowledge that,_ but all in all she mainly just hated him. It was just something about him that bugged her.  
  
_'Why am I still with this idiot.'_ she thought to herself.  
  
Chanyeol noticed that she was off somewhere else. "Honey?"  
  
"What?" Emily said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry." he said slightly alarmed by her tone of voice "I-I just wanted to know if you were okay. You were kinda spaced out right now."  
  
"Well, you know what Chanyeol, I'm just fine." she ripped her hand from his "Next time you should just leave me be."

"O-oh I- alright if that's what you want." she would always act like this around him. He just wanted to know why.  
  
"You know what Chanyeol I'm leaving. I'll call you later." Emily said walking away.  
  
He just stood there awestruck.

* * *

  
Chanyeol was outside of Emily's apartment door. His hand was up ready to knock, he stopped.  
  
"I hate him so much." that was Emily's voice "I don't even know why sometimes. Just something he does just makes me want to  _ **MURDER**_ him."  
  
This made Chanyeol very sad what had he done. He couldn't think of anything. With a heavy heart he walked away.

* * *

  
Chanyeol had called his friend to meet him at a cafe nearby. He had already gotten there before him, he ways sitting at a table in the cafe. Chanyeol walked up to the table where D.O was sitting.  
  
"Hey bud, what's up. You sounded kinda worried over the phone." D.O told him. He was right, what Chanyeol had over heard did concern him. Was Emily really serious? Could she have really meant everything she had said?  
  
"Well D.O, It's a long story." Chanyeol explained everything. How he had been trying to be the best he could for her, how he didn't believe he did nothing wrong, the day at the plaza, and finally how he had over heard her talking on the phone.  
  
"I just don't know what to do." He said a crestfallen look on his face. "I haven't done anything wrong, at least I don't think I did."  
  
"Well you know what." D.O said to him "I have a plan to make her see how much she truly cares for you." He then continued to tell Chanyeol his plan.

* * *

  
There was a knock on her door.  _'Better not be my husband'_ she thought as she opened the door. As soon as she did D.O burst into her apartment.  
  
He was yelling, hysterically "HAVE YOU HEARD. PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU. I MEAN HE- I DON'T KNOW HOW- BUT HE JUST- IT WAS HORRIBLE."  
   
"D.O Please slow down tell me what happened. And use full sentences please." Emily said.  
  
D.O calmed himself down and then began to speak "So you haven't heard." Emily shook her head no "Well, Chanyeol was walking home when it happened. He-he was stabbed and killed."   
  
She felt tears running down her face, could feel her heart breaking. "HOW?! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHY?! WHY THIS?! WHY?! I WAS WRONG! ALL THOSE TIMES I SAID I HATED HIM! I WAS SO WRONG! I NEVER HATED HIM! HOW COULDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE! I-I I always loved him...." She whispered the last part. She was on her knees on sobbing when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked up. IT WAS CHANYEOL.  _ **'WHAT AN ASS!'**_ she thought  _ **'I'M GONNA MURDER HIM SLOWLY IN HIS SLEEP!'**_    
  
"I  _ **HATE**_ YOU!" she yelled at him.  
  
Chanyeol laughed nuzzling into her neck "I love you too."  



End file.
